


The Day From Hell

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [51]
Category: General Hospital, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Her husband had the magic touch and all thoughts of earlier that day or, the day from hell as Sam had taken to calling it, fled her mind.





	The Day From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.

Fandoms: General Hospital/Numb3rs  
Title: The Day From Hell  
Characters: Sam McCall and Colby Granger  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Colby Granger  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Crossover. Het.  
Summary: Her husband had the magic touch and all thoughts of earlier that day or, the day from hell as Sam had taken to calling it, fled her mind.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 222

Word used: Locked

Drabble #51: The Day From Hell

It was one of those days, the kind that everyone hates where everything just seemed to go wrong. Sam had been late for work and worn the wrong clothes, forgotten to bring a lunch, then had gotten locked out of her car after work after a stop at the gas station.

Now she sat at the dinner table at her in-law's house, listening to them talk about anything and everything, as they tried to make conversation. Since Colby wasn't off work yet, it wasn't working. All their talking did, was give Sam a headache.

It wasn't that she didn't like her in-laws, because she did. It was just that her craptastic day made her feel like everything anyone said or did annoyed her. She looked up when another voice joined in and saw her husband.

At the sight of Colby, Sam smiled a little, especially when he greeted his parents and then joined them at the table. She knew her husband could tell that she was annoyed and the feel of his hand gently squeezing hers, was enough to get her to relax.

Her husband had the magic touch and all thoughts of earlier that day or, the day from hell as Sam had taken to calling it, fled her mind. Now she was able to focus on her family and that was all that mattered.

The end.


End file.
